Jack is Cold
by savinggrace017
Summary: Hey guys. This is a story based on my headcanon that Jack can actually feel cold... I dont know, I just thought it was an interesting idea. Please RxR and tell me if you like the idea and/or you think I should continue?
1. Chapter 1

I smiled and laughed as I flew through the air, Wind and I spending time together and playing while I worked on spreading Winter over the Northern part of the world. She jokingly would stop blowing a couple times to let me fall, but always caught me safely in her arms and flew me back up to safety. I yelled in delight as she let me drop several hundred feet. It was always such a rush! Then I smiled as I felt her wrap around me and lift me back up. And yes, I know what you guys are thinking.

'Oh Jack, you're talking about the wind like it's a person. But it's just air.'

Well guess what? YOU ARE WRONG. She has just as much personality as you or me. She can think, speak, feel, and play. Not many people notice her as she is, but that's why we have always gotten along so well. Sorry, I'm getting off topic. Anyways, we were flying along and working late into the night. Knowing that Sandy gets mad at me when I stay up late several nights in a row, I asked Wind to set me down in a tree so I could rest. She offered to take me to the Pole, but I was beginning to feel too tired and didn't think I'd make it. So she found a nice tree for me and set me down She blew around me and tussled my hair, nipping at my skin as she said goodnight before blowing away. I chuckled a little as the air stilled and I sat down, leaning against the tree trunk. I looked up at the sky and sighed softly since it was a new moon, so the area was very dark. I looked around, then pulled my hood up, pulled my knees to my chest, and wrapped my arms around them. I curled up, shivering a little bit as I closed my eyes, trying to get to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now, I know there is a common belief that, because I am the spirit of Winter, I don't feel cold. But that is actually not true. I'm always cold, externally and internally. I always feel freezing and welcome warmth when I can find it. Of course, too much heat is still dangerous, but just a little bit always feels so good. I enjoy hot foods because they can chase away the cold inside me, at least for a little while. Sometimes I forget I'm cold if I am constantly moving around. However, moments like this, where I'm staying in one place, the chill comes back and feels worse for a while. I once tried to explain this to Mother Nature, but she didn't get it. So I just started my habit of constantly trying to be moving, so I don't have to be cold. Everyone thinks I'm hyper or restless, which is sometimes true, but mostly it's just to keep myself from freezing. Anyways, I'm getting off topic… I close my eyes and try to ignore the shivering. I relax as I slowly begin to drift off. I smile a little as I begin to dream and the cold fades away. I dream of racing wolves through the arctic, playing with snowrabbits, and- my favorite dream- The night I met Jamie and was first seen.**

 _ **(FLASHBACK)**_

" **Look, you and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads… So if it wasn't a dream, and if you ARE real, you need to prove it to me… Like right now."**

 **As I landed outside Jamie's window, I could hear him talking. I stood on the window ledge and watched him talk to his stuffed rabbit.**

" **Look, I've believed in you for a long time ok? Like… My whole life in fact. So you kind of owe me now. You don't have to do much, just a little sign so I know… Anything, anything at all"**

 **He whispered. I crouched down and watched him, frowning as I felt his belief fading and his light flickering. I gasped softly as I heard him say**

" **I knew it."**

 **And knock his rabbit onto the floor. I slowly opened the window and tried to think of a way to show him. I couldn't let Jamie stop believing. Not only to help the guardians, but for him. I looked at the window and suddenly got an idea. I frosted the inside of the window and began drawing. I smiled a little as he looked over and I heard him gasp, getting to his feet. I moved up and frosted the second window, drawing a bunny. I saw him glance at his bunny, then the windows. I sighed in relief as I heard his whisper**

" **He is real…"**

 **I focused and brought the bunny to life, laughing as he laughed and it raced around the room and around him. I watched him grab at it, then as it exploded into snowflakes. I didn't really think much about the snowflakes, that happened to all my snow creatures. I chuckle as one lands on his nose. I didn't hear him as he whispered to himself. I paused as he whispered my name.**

" **Did you just say…?"**

 **I wonder, stepping closer to him. He turns around and says it again. I gasp and say**

" **Jack Frost… That's me! That's MY name…! You said my name…"**

 **Then I pause as I see him staring at me, mouth open.**

" **Wait… can you hear me?"**

 **I ask hesitantly. He nods and I gasp, getting closer.**

" **Can you… Can you see me?"**

 **He chuckles and nods. I smile, trying not to cry.**

" **He-He sees me!"**

 _ **(END FLASHBACK)**_

 **I startle awake as I hear a clap of thunder. I look around, then up at the sky. I frown, seeing it's cloudy. I move closer to the tree trunk as it starts to rain. I sigh since I hate rain since it always freezes to my skin and turns to little ice droplets. I pull my hood up and pull my knees to my chest, my hands going into my pockets. It's going to be a long night… At least I got a bit of good sleep.**


End file.
